The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is known with built-in lamps whose reflector is closed by a cover plate in the direction of illumination to fasten the cover frame holding the cover plate to the housing via a screw connection, a bayonet connection or a snap/latch connection in order to be able to carry out the changing of the light source or a cleaning procedure after releasing the corresponding connection.